The present invention relates to play enclosures for children, and more particularly relates to a foldable collapsible play enclosure designed to occupy a minimum of space in a collapsed orientation while still affording an interesting play environment for children.
Various types of doll houses and the like have been proposed in the prior art. However, such prior art toy and doll houses are typically very small and have very limited access to the interior. Accordingly, these prior art type doll houses do not allow children entry into the doll house environment in order to effect a realistic home simulation. Additionally, the prior art type doll houses and other similar articles are typically rather intricate and difficult to assemble. Thus, the prior art toy houses are generally not suitable for use by young children.